dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Wan
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Wan *'Nombre:' 이완 (李莞) / Lee Wan *'Nombre real:' 김형수 / Kim Hyung Soo (Kim Hyeong Su) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 176cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Padres y 2 hermanas mayores, la 2º hermana mayor es Kim Tae Hee, cuñado Rain, sobrinas y esposa Lee Bo Mi *'Agencia:' Story J Company Dramas *Our Gab Soon (SBS, 2016) *Because We Haven’t Broken Up Yet (SNS,2013) *Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) *Ryoukiteki na Kanojo (TBS, 2008) *In Soon is Pretty (KBS, 2007) *Magnolia no Hana no Shita de (Fuji TV, 2007) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Let's Go To The Beach (SBS, 2005) *Snow White (KBS2, 2004) *Little Women (SBS, 2004) *The Perfect Girl (SBS, 2003) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Películas *Northern Limit Line] (2015) *Once Upon a Time in Seoul (2008) *Veronika Decides to Die (2005) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep. 292 *Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015) Ep. 6-7 Vídeos Musicales *Renaissance - Position (2005)﻿ Anuncios *'2006' LG Cyon - Junto con su hermana Kim Tae Hee *'2005 '''Hanafos *'2004''' Pizza Hut - Rich gold Hot & Sweet *'2004 '''Sunkist - Fresh Soda *'2004 CRENCIA *'2004 '''CASS - Boogie Car Premios *'2004 SBS Award: Nueva estrella del año Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Hollywood-Min (graduado en educación física) *'Talentos:' Deportes *'Religión:' Catolicismo (Nombre de bautismo: Daniel). *'Pasatiempos:' hacer deportes, ordenadores y PlayStation 2 *'Debut:' 2003 drama de la SBS Stairway to Heaven *Vive en Seúl en un piso compartido junto a su hermana Kim Tae Hee. *Participó en la banda sonora del drama Tree of Heaven, grabando uno de los temas principales y sorprendiendo al público y críticos. *Posee una enorme fama en Japón que sigue en ascendencia gracias a los múltiples proyectos en los que ha trabajado en co-producción con la isla nipona, ha ofrecido 2 fan-meetings, uno en Tokio y otro en Osaka el pasado noviembre del 2006 al que asistieron más de 2.500 personas registradas. *Desde principios del 2007 se ha recibido poca información de él debido a su nuevo proyecto Magnolia no Hana no Shita de cuyo rodaje ha tenido lugar desde principios de marzo hasta finales de mayo del 2007 en la ciudad de Nueva York. *Ingreso a su servicio militar el 12 de julio de 2010, y lo completó el 23 de abril de 2012, en la base estuvo con Lee Dong Gun, Andy, Kim Ji Hoon, Lee Joon Gi, Kim Ji Suk y Park Hyo Shin y Lee Dong Wook . *Cuando salió de su servicio militar confesó que su grupo favorito es 2NE1 y el miembro que mas le gusta es Park Bom. *Park Bom fue una gran fuente de fortaleza durante su servicio. *Fotografías de la infancia del actor y su hermana, la actriz Kim Tae Hee aparecieron en línea, atrayendo mucha atención a los geneticamente dotados hermano y hermana. *El 27 de noviembre de 2018, se confirmó que Lee Wan y la golfista profesional, Lee Bo Mi están en una relación. Ellos comenzaron a salir a principios de este año. Ya que ambos son de familias católicas, fueron presentados por un sacerdote cercano. *El 27 de septiembre de 2019 se confirmó que el actor contraerá matrimonio con su novia Lee Bo Mi, el 28 de diciembre de 2019. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (epg) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Leewan.jpg Lee Wan.jpg Lee Wan2.jpg Lee Wan5.jpg Lee Wan6.jpg Lee Wan7.jpg Lee Wan8.jpg Lee Wan9.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:Story J Company